Teachers
by HLowrie0916
Summary: Well, Kim comes to Reefside not knowing that Tommy lives there too. What he finds out about her shocks and horrifies him. Now he must help her to break free from the abusive realtionship that tore them apart and show her that true love still exists. Ch. 2
1. Chapter 1

Kimberly Hart had just moved to Reefside, California from Miami, Florida. She had moved here to open up a new gymnastics studio and she had also been asked to coach the gymnastics team at Reefside High School. She would be teaching an English class there as well, but only in the morning. She had no idea who she was going to run into that first morning at her new workplace.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart. I'm the new English teacher here. Could you tell me where room 1220 is?" she asked the secretary in the front office.

"Actually, it's right next door to Dr. O.'s room, he's coming this way now, I'm sure he could show you." The lady with the beehive hair-do informed her.

"Thanks." Kim said and turned to see where the woman was pointing. Her eyes went wide and she felt like she were going to pass out and throw up all at the same time when she saw who this Dr. O. was. She quickly turned back around, hoping that he wouldn't see her.

"Good morning Dr. Oliver." The secretary said when he came in.

"Good morning Mrs. Haysley. Do I have any mail?" He asked.

"No, not today sir, but this young lady here…she's the new English teacher. She needs some one to show her her class room." Mrs. Haysley said, looking at Kim who had her back to Tommy at the time, " What was the number again, Dear?"

"1220." She said, "But I'm sure I could find it myself."

"It's no trouble, that's right next door to my room. I'll show you." He said.

"Are you sure it's no trouble, Tommy?" she said, turning around so he could see her face, "Or should I say Dr. Oliver?" Tommy swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Of course it's no trouble." He said, with the fakest smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face, "Come on, I'll show you." He took her by the arm, and practically dragged her down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered as soon as they were out in the hall.

"I didn't even know you lived here. I got a call from Principle Randall who asked me if I would come teach and coach." She said.

"Oh, well, that's good." He said, now taking the chance to give her a good looking over. She wore black slacks that flared at the bottom, black dress shoes, an almost skin tight black shirt over a hot pink one. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and little strands hung around her face. Her make up was done so that one could barely tell that she wore any and she seemed to look so much younger than she really was. Her shirt had scrunched up a little at the bottom and he saw what looked like a really nasty bruise. Then he took a closer look at her and noticed random bruises up and down the portion of her arms that he could see.

"God Kim, what happened to you?" he whispered, not meaning to say it out loud.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, okay." She said, as they reached her door.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Tommy." She snapped, then she calmed herself, "I'm fine. Thank you for showing me to my door. I'll see you later." He only nodded and they both went into their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song. It belongs to Carrie Underwood.

Later that day, Tommy saw Kim walking past his room with her brief case and her coat. _She must be one of those half day teachers,_ he thought. This was his free and he was grading papers. A minute after he saw Kim walk by, he heard loud banging out in the hallway. He thought it was a couple of kids getting into a fight, so he went out to go break it up. When he got into the hallway, he saw that it wasn't a student fight. It was Kim. Some guy had lifted her off the ground by her neck and pinned her to a wall of lockers. he was choking the life out of her. She'd stopped struggling and closed her eyes by the time Tommy got out there.

"Hey!" he yelled at the guy. The guy dropped Kim and ran for the doors to the school. Tommy would have gone after the guy had Kim been okay, but she was unconscious on the ground. He ran over to her and checked for a pulse. Her heart was still beating and she was still breathing, but only faintly. He scooped her up and shook her lightly, trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Come on, Beautiful, wake up…." he said softly, mostly to himself. She moved a little in his arms and after a couple of minutes opened her eyes.

"Oh thank God…" he said, pulling her closer to him. She looked surprised to see him holding her, but she smiled softly.

"Thank you." she whispered. He picked her up and took her out to his car and drove home. She fell asleep in the passenger seat and he called Principle Randall and explained to her what had happened and said that he was taking her to the hospital. She said she was thankful that he had gotten to her in time and hoped that she was okay.

"Tommy, please don't take me to the hospital. It'll only cause more problems." she begged.

"Kim, you need medical attention." he argued, "I have to take you to the hospital."

"Tommy, please, don't do it." she begged, "If you do, he will kill me." That statement made him turn the car around and toward his house. He pulled into the driveway and helped her into the house.

"What do you mean he'll kill you?" he asked, after he'd gotten her to sit down and drink something.

"You asked what happened to me and I said that I was fine. Tommy there is so much that you don't know. I thought that Kat or Jason would've broken down and told you by now." she said, "I left you by force. That letter was a fake. I never would have broken up with you, let alone call you my brother. Jake, the guy that I supposedly left you for, forced me to leave you. He threatened your life, my life and lives of the Rangers. I couldn't take that risk. Jason and Kat were the only two that figured it out. I've been living in hell for the last eight years. I've been in and out of hospitals and I can't escape."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd heard it before but he hadn't believed it. He hadn't wanted to.

"Kat did tell me, so did Jason. I'm so sorry Kim, I didn't believe them. I didn't want to. How could I? The way the letter described this new guy, I couldn't believe that you were in this kind of position." he said, breaking down, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I understand. I didn't really expect that you would believe it. I'm just so thankful that you were there today." she said, "I just wish I knew what to do." Tommy pulled her into his arms and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and stared out the window.

"We'll figure something out, Beautiful, I promise." he said.

"I hope you're right." she said, "I just hope he doesn't kill us both."

Tommy let Kim sleep in his bed that night. He spent the night trying to figure out what to do for her. He tried calling Jason, who was never home.

The next morning, Kimberly woke up and almost got lost trying to find Tommy. He was standing at the kitchen counter, with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Beautiful," he said, "Coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks," she said.

"So, did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I almost got lost in your bed. It's so big…." She said.

"What can I say, I like my space," he said, handing her a cup of coffee. She took a sip and then spit it out in the sink.

"Good Lord! What the hell do you do to it?" she asked. He laughed, "I make it really strong. I'm sorry."

"I'd need like a half a pound of sugar just to make that tolerable," she said. She met his wounded puppy dog eyes and smiled. He gave her a small, but still wounded, smile.

"Oh, geez, it's only coffee," she said.

"Well, I take pride in my talents in coffee making," he said, holding his head up high. She busted up laughing and hit his side, gently.

"You are such a goofball," she said.

"Hey! I take pride in that too," he said. It only made her laugh even more. She made breakfast; eggs, bacon, biscuits, gravy, and sausage. It was a Saturday morning and she told him that nobody could make it through a morning without a decent breakfast.

"Okay, Mom," he said, sitting down at the breakfast bar while she cooked.

They spent most of the day shopping for new clothes for her, since she obviously couldn't go back and get her own things. Then over dinner they discussed what they should do about her situation.

"I think you should stay here with me," he said, "That way if anything were to happen, at least you'd be safe and always have some one at your back."

"Tommy, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself, you know," she said. He gave her an "Oh Yeah…." Look.

"But I wouldn't mind being around you for a while," she said. He smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad that somebody enjoys my company," he said.

"Well, it's not all that often that I get to be alone with you, so I might as well enjoy it. It might not come again," she said.

"I wouldn't say that just yet," he said, taking her hand. She smiled.

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess

After dinner, they sat on the couch and played card games. She'd beat him at Go Fish, Rummy, Black Jack, and so far, Poker.

"You used to be so good at this. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't play card games without my card game partner. So it's been a while," he answered. Her eyes fell and she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I never wanted to hurt you. I've been so alone all these years and I've missed you so much. I'm sorry that your heart had to be the one to get broken," she cried. He held her hand and wiped her tears away.

"My heart wasn't the only one to get broken," he said.

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

He leaned over the cards and kissed her. His hand disappeared in her silky, caramel hair. They let the cards fall to the floor and forgot all about their game for the rest of the night. He took her upstairs and laid her on the bed. She kissed him and cried, but these tears were tears of joy. She never thought that moment would ever come.

"I love you, Beautiful," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. He kissed her again.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms staring out the window, not wanting the night to end. He pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled in the dark and rolled over and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want this night to end," she said.

"There will be others like it, I promise," he said and kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning, I promise." She smiled and cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes.

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

She woke up and smiled to see Tommy's chocolate brown eyes staring down at her. She pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

"I haven't felt this safe in a really long time," she said.

"Hopefully it won't have to change," he said. He rolled over and then rolled back and held a box with a diamond ring in it in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Tears fell from her eyes and she kissed him.

"Yes, I will," she said.

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some just get lucky some times  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky


End file.
